


Fights

by makingitwork



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: A mix between all the seasons, Family, Fluff, Hannibal kisses it all better, Happy Ending, Jealous Hannibal, Jealous Will, M/M, Paris - Freeform, Possessive Hannibal, Serial Killer Husbands, a little bit of fighting, no major spoilers, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:31:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3366104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You drugged me. You drugged me, and lied to me! While I cried and begged you to tell me the truth, Hannibal. And you never even said sorry."</p><p>"My dear Will," Hannibal whispers, struck "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, and I love you."</p><p>How Hannibal will end in my mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fights

Hannibal sighed, kneading the dough with flour powdered hands “I understand your concern, Florence,” he murmured “And I’m sure that Abigail would love to meet up with your daughter again, it’s just that we get so busy. Abigail has many friends, and we want her to become well acquainted with everyone. But I assure you, you and you’re daughter will join us for dinner very soon…Yes. Quite. Good day,” He wiped his hands, flakes falling through the air, as he slid the dough into the oven, washing his hands, he headed into the main room.

His family was absent.

Hannibal removed his apron, heading into their very large garden. They lived in the centre of Paris, in the middle of the city, in a large, beautiful black-blue stoned house, with an arching willow tree outside the front. Their back garden spanned for acres, with a large, deep blue lake, that connected to a smaller river, keeping the flow of large, beautiful fish, healthy. The evening light was warm, and red, and Hannibal smiles.

There they are.

Will is wearing beige shorts and a green chequered shirt, standing in the cool lake, fishing rod drawn out, and Abigail, only 8 years old, is sat on his shoulders. Winston is chasing his own tail happily enough. He only stands out on the deck, but Will prickles, and turns, shooting him a smile. Abigail beams, crawling off Wills shoulders, and _running_ through the water, barefoot in a beautiful white summer dress, like something out of a dream. Long brown hair flutters out behind her, and she jumps into Hannibal’s arms “Papa!” She exclaims, kissing his cheek, and Hannibal smiles at her.

“Cynthia would like to meet up with you again.”

Abigail makes a face. “She’s so rude.”

Will hops onto the deck, whole posture relaxed as it often is after fishing with Abigail. Winston barks up at the three of them hopefully. “Her mother’s not much better.” Will’s mouth turns down “Did she call you again?” At Hannibal’s nod, Will seems agitated, and he shoots Hannibal a meaningful look. Hannibal nods. “It smells delicious.” Will murmurs, as the four of them head inside.

Hannibal wraps a firm arm around Will’s delicate waist “Thank you,” he murmurs, brushing a kiss to Will’s lips.

Dinner is wonderful.

Dinner is always wonderful. They found Abigail 6 years ago. Found. When Hannibal and Will had- rather spontaneously- decided to get rid of a deplorable man. Later, while consulting on the same crime, they realised that this little orphan needed a home. Her name was Abigail. As though it were meant to be. Will had whispered; ‘she even looks like her, Hannibal. Please.’ And Hannibal had no objections. Some might say he had planned it the whole time.

Their dining table is long and elegantly made of oak with beautiful designs. They host many parties, but on this occasion, it is just them. Will and Hannibal opposite each other near the head of the table where Abigail sits. Winston eats in the kitchen. All of them eat politely, perfectly. Abigail picked up on eating habits rather quickly. And she savours the taste of each bite. Hannibal pours more jus onto his, and offers some to Will, who shakes his head, his gaze on Abigail.

“Something wrong, honey?” he murmurs, dark curls tumbling into those sparkling blue eyes, and Abigail sighs, swallowing the meat.

“This is Mr Barker, isn’t it?”

Will frowns. He looks at Hannibal, and Hannibal looks away. “I’m sorry, honey,” Will says gently, stroking Abigail’s hair back “Sometimes your papa can’t control himself. I’ll talk about it with him later.” There’s a sharp steel to Will’s voice, and Hannibal knows that they’ll fight tonight. Such a shame, tonight seemed like a night for some passionate love making.

“You went behind my back.”

“I took my own initiative.” Hannibal says, drying the last of the plates “I do not need to tell you everything I do just because you are my husband, Will. We may stand together in the darkness, but that does not mean that we control the darkness over each other.” He puts the plate in the cupboard, and turns around, only to pause. Because that’s Will. _His Will._ Standing against the counter, his neck bare, eyes glimmering with hurt and disappointment. “Oh, Will,” he murmurs “I didn’t mean to hurt you-“

“I’m going for a walk.” Will says tersely, and Hannibal reaches for him, grasping his wrist gently. Will doesn’t turn around, but Hannibal whispers to him

“I love you, Will.” He says assuredly “Do not ever doubt that of me. I know that you feel…that whenever I act without you that I’m still manipulating you, but I’m not-“

“That’s the beauty of manipulation, Hannibal!” Will snapped, pulling out of Hannibal’s grip angrily “You can’t tell! I can’t tell, and all your platitudes are hollow. They mean nothing.”

“You don’t trust me.”

“I haven’t forgiven you.”

Hannibal presses his lips together, and nods “Go for your walk, William. Be safe.” And Will does. Hannibal makes sure the house is in perfect order, before going upstairs, getting Abigail ready for bed, tucking her in and reading her a bedtime story. He takes Winston into their room, into the dog bed. Then he gets into bed himself, in silk, expensive pyjamas, and he takes out a book. Waiting for Will. Hours later, when his eyes start to strain, the door opens, and Will is there. He’s wearing his glasses now, and they’re glittered with droplets of rain. “I haven’t forgiven you because you never said you were sorry.” Will whispers “You drugged me, used me, lied to me, and not once, not _once,_ have you ever said sorry.”

Hannibal swallowed “Will…you tried to have me killed-“

“Because you used me.”

“You tried to lie to me-“

“Because you lied to me. I have never done anything to you Hannibal, anything, unless you deserved it. What had I done to deserve the way you treated me?”

“Nothing.” Hannibal shakes his head, soft whispers of dark hair cascade into his forehead “You’re right. I’m sorry, Will. When we first met, I was scared and excited by the very possibility that someone like you existed, and those two emotions in an insane criminal mastermind are probably not preferred. But I am sorry. And I do love you. With every beat of my heart.”

Will crawls into bed, and lets himself get embraced, he smiles into Hannibal’s chest, relaxing. “Mastermind, huh?”

“If I may be so bold.”

“Oh, I think you’ve earned it.”

 

“Daddy knows.” Abigail whispered, and Hannibal paused, looking down at his daughter

“What does he know?”

“He knows that you did nothing while he had a seizure in front of the man who claimed to be Chesapeake Ripper.”

That…was not good.

Hannibal felt the punch, and then he was being slammed into a wall, and hands were closing around his throat. “Is this honest, Hannibal?” Will spat at him, and Hannibal choked for breath. “You…you _laughed_ at me, while I cried and begged and pleaded for you to help me!” The hands tighten, and Hannibal doesn’t understand why he always underestimates how strong Will is. “You’re a manipulative bastard.” He whacks Hannibal’s head into the wall, and Hannibal slumps to the ground. Will looks down at him in disgust “I’m taking Abigail and we’re leaving.”

No.

He summons energy from somewhere, and grabs Will, and kisses him. The taste of blood dances on both of their lips, and Will’s tears press into Hannibal’s cheeks. Hannibal clutches Will close “I’m sorry.”

“You deserve to be hurt.” Will whispers, pulling back “I need to find a way to even this.”

And he does. He comes back to Hannibal with a proposal. He gets to sleep with one person, one person that Hannibal doesn’t ever know, and can’t ever kill, and it kills Hannibal inside, and that’s how Will knows he picked the right punishment. (Will doesn’t even sleep with anyone. He just lets Hannibal think it, and relishes the very possessive sex the two of them have as a result)

“Are there any more secrets I should know about?”

“I _love_ you.”

“I had a bad dream,” Abigail whines, and crawls into bed between them, and Will and Hannibal smother her with kisses. Winston jumps onto the bed too, and Hannibal doesn’t have the heart to kick him out. And so the four of them fall asleep, the most unusual family in Paris.

 

“Excuse me, Miss?” a handsome man stopped beside her, shooting her a heart stopping smile “You dropped your purse,” and he hands it to her. Abigail, 27 and beautiful, flushes.

“Merci,”

“Oh- are you French? I didn’-“

“I can speak English,” she laughed “I was just showing off.”

The man grins at her, “I’m uh Lucas,”

“Abigail.”

“Can I…I don’t know- where are you going? I could walk you there? Keep you safe?”

“Men have been wanting to keep me safe all my life.”

“I can imagine your parents being very protective over you.”

“Oh they are,” her voice is fond “I love them both very much. I’d give them the world if I could. I was just on my way to visit them, actually. You could escort me to their house, if you’re feeling up to it? We live in the centre of Paris.”

“That’s quite the walk,” Lucas murmurs, but he’s already walking beside her “So, you’re close to your parents? That’s good. I don’t remember the last time I spoke to mine. Horrible people. Kicked me out of the house when I was 17. Do you know how difficult it is to make something of yourself with no support?”

“No,” Abigail touches his wrist sadly “I’ve always had everything given to me. Why don’t you join me and family for dinner, Lucas? My parents won’t mind.”

“What are they like?”

“My papa is called Hannibal. He’s a talented chef, and my dad Will is a writer. They used to be consultants for the FBI.”

“That’s…great.” He swallows nervously “So they’re over-protective parents that are licensed with guns.”

Abigail laughs. “You’ll like them. Everyone does.”

“Do they fight? My friends say it’s good if you fight a lot. Means the passion is still alive.”

“No,” she chuckles “They got all that out of their systems years ago. But there’s passion. I’m certain of it.”

“Well you must be right,” Lucas decided “You seem very intelligent.”

 

_“You don’t know what you do to me.” Will whispers, standing in the pond, fishing rod arched out over the water. Hannibal stood flush behind him, hands sliding down into Will’s trousers. Hannibal presses wet kisses to Will’s neck._

_“If it’s anything like what you do to me, then I have some idea.” His fingers curl over Will’s cock, and the younger man stutters, flinging his head back onto Hannibal’s shoulder, smiling._

_“I’ll never be able to catch dinner like this.”_

_“We have meat in the fridge.”_

_“Abigail said she was going to bring a guest. That’s the first thing you want to serve them?”_

_“You know Abigail, this guest will probably be the new addition to our family.”_

_Will let his body tip over the edge, and he shuddered in Hannibal’s strong, solid arms. “Okay,” he whispered with a smile “Let’s get the meat.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Comment? Unless you want Lucas to end up on their dining table next. I don't. I thought he was nice. :)  
> x


End file.
